Cole And Phoebe - Shimmer
by RDC LittlePiperHalliwell
Summary: Throughout the love life of Phoebe and Cole....the predicted future.


***"Suspicion"***  
  
"Where is he?" Phoebe wondered aloud while pacing the room worrying about Cole. Piper walks by Phoebe's and Cole's room and sees Phoebe pacing back and forth with a worried and suspicious look on her face, "Pheebs? sweetie...? whats wrong what happened?" Piper asked going into the room and quickly over to her sister putting a arm around her shoulders. Phoebe looks at Piper, "I don't know Piper....Cole's gone...he didn't leave a note or anything! and I'm really worried things haven't been going so well....he's hiding something from me I know it, I can feel it." Piper looks at Phoebe worried. "I'm sure its pre-wedding jitters...Leo had them too you know, but look, we're now happily married....and Cole loves you...theres nothing he knows that he's hiding that would or could or should hurt you, now how about some breakfest?" Phoebe sighs and looks at Piper. "I'm sure your right but I can't believe the last part...."--Cole flames into the hall outside his and Phoebe's room and listens.--"and No thanks on the breakfest bit I have to wait for Cole..." Piper sighs in eghast, "alright...come down whenever you like....I'll tell you if Cole comes home...." Piper walks out and bumps into Cole. She smiles "thank god!" she grabs him and drags him into his and Phoebe's room, Phoebe meanwhile is pacing again. "Phoebe....? sweetie...? I found your lost piece of mind. Now care for breakfest?" Phoebe looks up quickly, "Cole!!" she runs over to him and throws her arms around him. Phoebe pulls away as Piper walks out, "where were you! you didn't leave a note or...or...anything! I was so afraid that...that..." she pulls him close to her. "So afraid you refused Piper's breakfest invite? wow...look Phoebe, I'm so sorry, really I am, I meant to leave a note but...I just forgot and I didn't want to wake you..." Phoebe keeps her arms around him. "Thats...thats okay...your here now...and...and...everythings okay!" Cole looks away, "Cole? oh no you don't! you're not leaving me again! not after I was worried all morning you're not leaving me here alone!" Cole sighs and looks at her. "You're not alone, you're never alone...you have your sisters...and I was going out to look for a job...like a normal person remember?" Phoebe looks at him, "Cole...I love you, and I love that you're going to look for a job to be like every other person, but I promise I won't like it," She smiles. Cole smiles back. "Excuse me a moment...I need to uh, clean up for breakfest..." Cole lied. Cole dissappeared out of the room and into the bathroom, he shut the door and locked it. Cole flames to the underworld and looks to the Seer, "what the hell do you want? you can't keep calling on me...I'm not the source damnit!" The Seer turns around, "but ofcourse you are my...you have a temper today..." Phoebe leaves the room and goes up the attic stairs calling behind her: "I'm going Cole if you want me find me." Cole in the underworld hears this from the Seer's eye visions. "I'm leaving" Cole hissed at her and flamed back to the bathroom. "Piper? what are you doing up hear with the book of shadows?" Piper doesn't look up but answers, "Oh I was going to call Grams to my presence to ask her what she use to put into her 'double dutch cakes'. Why? what are you doing up here? wheres Cole?" Cole walks into Phoebe's and his room, "Phoebe?" Piper hears Cole and looks at Phoebe, "what did he do now? why'd you leave him if you were so worried?" Phoebe leans against the wall to the attic, puts her hand up telling Piper to wait and counts down from 10 with her fingers, Piper meanwhile gets the recipe from Grams, After Phoebe puts down her last finger Cole comes into the attic and looks at Piper and Phoebe. "There you are..." Piper stumbles almost dropping the book of shadows. Cole looks at Piper, "here I'll put that away." Cole steps towards Piper and the book of shadows and quickly jumps back as the book flys out of Piper's hands and lands on the floor. Phoebe looks at the book of shadows and turns to Cole, "what just happened?" Piper asked picking up the book. Cole goes over to Phoebe and puts his arms around her. "You know Cole...the last time the book of shadows didn't like you was when you were...." she stops. "I'm sorry Piper...don't stop on my behalf...please by all means continue." Piper looked at Phoebe then to Cole. "When you were a Demon...." Phoebe looks at Piper with surprise written all over her face, "Piper...please don't..." Piper looks at Phoebe, "fine!" Piper leaves the room. Phoebe turns to Cole. He looks at her, "Phoebe? are you okay?" Phoebe sighs. "Phoebe....I have to leave sometimes," Cole said truthfully. "Understandable..." Cole smiles and puts his arms around her. "See we can make this work." Phoebe smiles with anger building up inside her, "Yeah we can, Or...." she pulls away from him and walks downstairs with him following. "Phoebe!" he shouted. "Phoebe wait...!" Phoebe goes downstairs and into the kitchen. "Phoebe! whats wrong? your not mad at me are you?" Phoebe stops and turns around. "Mad? mad isn't the word! try Suspicious,Curious, puzzled!" he looks at her, "why are you so damn confused?"  
  
"Why?!" Phoebe cried out, "I'll tell you why, because you're always leaving suspiciously, and you're always arriving somewhere mysteriously! thats why! what are you keeping from me?" Cole looks at her. "I'm a mysterious man, don't you like mysterious men?" Phoebe smiles with her fury again, "I like mystery men who tell me the god damn truth!" Phoebe walks out of the room mad with Cole following. Cole grabs her arm and spins her around, "Phoebe....I love you...plain and simple, nothing else but you matters...and thats the truth." Phoebe looks at him warming up a little. "Then tell me all the truth." Cole doesn't respond. "I didn't think so....look Cole I love you, and I know you'll tell me the truth....but not at your own free will....but at the will of a spell..." Phoebe pulls her arm away turns on her heel and rushes up the stairs into the attic with Cole following close behind. She goes over to the book of shadows and picks it up. "Phoebe don't, Please! I'll...I'll-I'll tell you the truth! just don't!" Phoebe looks at him and sees the pain in his eyes, she sets the book back down. "I'm listening..." Cole looks at her and quickly lies. "I uh...I'm just nervous about the wedding you know? and uh, I need my sleep to keep me from getting anymore nervous so....I'm sorry If I'm gone all day but its to make up for the sleep I get at night...I go places to think," Phoebe looks at him. "Uh huh...you sure get sleep at night...look Cole, stop." Cole looks at her nervous, "what? I'm telling you the-" --Phoebe interrupts him, "I wake up at night, you're not there, and I'm alone..." Cole clears his throat. "I, ah," he doesn't finish. "I didn't think you could." Phoebe grabs the book of shadows and walks over to some candles. "Phoebe...please...you don't know what you're doing!" Phoebe sets the book down and lights the candles. "Here we go, To Tell the truth - For those who want the truth revealed, Open thy hats and secrets on seal. From now until its now again, From now in which the memories end. For those who are now in this house, Only the truth will be heard from their mouths." Cole looks at her. The spell starts working instantly, "Phoebe....I love you...and I have a BIG secret to tell you." Phoebe smiles and honestly says "I'm listening Cole...."  
  
***"Answers,& Desicions***  
  
Cole takes a deep breath, "I'm...ah, I'm the uh, I'm the new...S-s-Source." Phoebe collapses at the news and Cole catches her. Phoebe looks up at Cole and pulls away. "Phoebe...please, I told you not to...but you uh..." Phoebe runs down the stairs yelling "Piper! Piper!!! Piper Help me!" Cole flames out to the underworld. "The witch knows," the Seer said without turning around. "That wasn't my fault.." The source's voice comes from Cole, "The witch cast a Truth spell on that manor...now the weakling can't lie in there." Meanwhile Piper runs to Phoebe, "Pheebs! whats wrong?! what happened?! why are you crying?!" Cole/Source and the Seer are watching the scene with Phoebe and Piper, Phoebe's crying. "P..p..P..p..Piper!...C- cole...he's he's...he's the....the...the...the new.....S-source..." Piper looks at her afraid and unsure. "Phoebe? are you sure he wasn't joking?" Phoebe nods. "I..I...I cast a truth spell on the house...and he told me.." Piper looks at her. "Are you gonna be okay?" Phoebe cries some more. "No! my fiancee' is the source! I need to have a moment alone, excuse me..." Phoebe goes to her room and closes the door. She leans against the door and falls to her knees crying. Cole flames to Phoebe's side, "Phoebe...?" Phoebe looks up and pulls away. "I don't want to hurt you Phoebe..." she has a pained look in her eyes, "its too late, you've already hurt me....when you kept this from me and made me say a spell to get the truth...." She walks out of the room as Cole flames out. Phoebe goes downstairs, Cole/The Source,and The Seer are watching her, "Whats she doing?" Cole asked. "She's upset..." the Seer replied. Phoebe grabs Piper's keys and her own jacket, she moves Cole's jacket to get some candles that were under it and gets a Preminition, Cole/Source and the Seer see the Preminition.  
  
**The Preminition shows Phoebe and Cole; Phoebe is pregnant and Cole is watching her taking in the whole scene, they are talking, but nothing is heard. The Preminition flashes forward to the birth, nothing is seen, the Preminition flashes black and then white and then blank.**  
  
"What the hell was that?" Cole asked the Seer, "That was her preminition....she's pregnant....I wasn't expecting that...I didn't go that far into the future yet..." They continue to watch Phoebe. Phoebe puts her hand to her stomache and looks in the mirror, she quickly grabs the candles and runs out to Piper's car. "What is she doing?" Cole asked. "She's...she's going to summon the dead, her mother, lets watch..." they do so. Phoebe starts the car and drives around without any knowledge as to where she's going.Phoebe looks in her mirror and sees a box wrapped, she stops the car puts it in park and turns it off. Cole sees her location and sees what caught her attention. Phoebe grabbed the box and pulled it up front. Phoebe reads the tag; To:Phoebe, From:Piper and Paige with the best of love.Phoebe carefully opens the box and Pulls out a wedding dress that took her breath away. Phoebe smiled carefully and put the dress back. Cole saw the dress too, "wait...do we still get married?" The Seer smiles "you're not the source I cannot tell you..." Cole looks at her and ignores the mock silence and watches Phoebe. Phoebe grabs the candles and gets out, she lights them; "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." Patty Halliwell appears in sparkling lights, "Phoebe...sweetheart...I heard the news...I'm so sorry, do you love him?" Cole waits eagerly for Phoebe's answer. "Still? or before?" Patty looks at her with sympathey, "is the answer the same?" Phoebe cries. "Yes...." Cole grins and looks at the Seer, "I didn't need you for the answer to that question," The Seer glares and then watches the scene. "Follow your heart Phoebe as you already have...following your heart is best, look where it led you...." Patty disappears. Phoebe looks around after blowing out the candles and sees the Masuleaum.Phoebe swallows hard. Phoebe turns around to leave but stops, she turns back around and walks to the Masuleaum. "Cole...? Cole...please...if,if you can hear me...please...I need you..." Cole looks at this and holds back a cry of pain. Phoebe runs her hand along the coffin and gets another Preminition. Cole/Source, and The Seer see it.  
  
**The Preminition shows Cole and Phoebe; Phoebe is on the phone with Cole when he posed as a D.A. when Prue was alive.Phoebe and Cole both say 'Kill It Before It Dies' at the same time.The Preminition flashes to Phoebe smashing the vaquishing potion on the floor of the attic and Cole shimmering out. The Preminition flashes again to Phoebe and Cole in a abandoned apartment together watching Paige and Shane, Phoebe says 'Any Ideas?' Cole replies 'A Couple.' The Preminition flashes again to Phoebe in her wedding dress with Victor next to her,Piper and Paige at the front of the alter, A man is standing there turned the other way standing near the priest, Leo is next to the man wearing a dark black suit, the man turns around when the sound of the 'Wedding March' plays and the Preminition cuts to a close up of Cole's face.The Preminition turns black and then white and the it goes blank.**  
  
Phoebe pulls back, she looks up to the Elders "Damnit! stop with the Preminitions! If you don't want to bury your 'Charmed Ones' then stop! those Preminitions could get me killed! If that Seer who was working for the source still is then I'm so screwed!" Cole looks at the Seer, "So maybe I didn't need to be the source to know me and Phoebe marry." The Seer looks at him with humor playing on her face, "are you serious? they didn't show her say 'I Do' they just showed a flash of you two at the church...you could have easily killed her." Cole looks at her with rage, "shut up!" he flames out and into the Masuleaum behind Phoebe and listens to her. The Seer watches. "Why in the world do I have to get Preminitions? they don't help me....they help innocents! couldn't Piper have them? then I wouldn't of had to see flash backs of the past with Cole...and the fights and your entertainment incidents with Cole...." Phoebe sighed. "Give me one wish...and maybe you'll never have to see this unborn baby...." Cole caught the seriousness in her voice and quickly pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and went to Phoebe and put his arms around her. Cole used a Mind- link sending Phoebe's Preminition of 'Any Ideas?' flying into her mind. Phoebe hears herself from the months before saying 'Any Ideas?' and she starts to shake a little with sadness. Cole whispers into her ear 'A Couple.' Phoebe flashed back to reality and felt Cole's arms around her. She quickly turned around and saw Cole. "C..c..Cole!" Cole smiles and hugs her. "Well...you're right about one thing...The Seer is still working...but...I saw your Preminitions, I'm sorry Phoebe...for not telling you...I really am, it hurts me to see you pain." Phoebe pulls away. "You...you..you..came for one reason? or for...." she looks at him. "You're different..." she gives him a once over and takes in the whole picture. Cole was wearing only black, not robes, but just black clothes, and his eyes had pain and worry in them. "Phoebe...I don't want to lose you, I love you...and if your Preminition is right....I'll be with you for all my years." Phoebe leaned her head against his chest. "Please don't....no more secrets....I....I don't want to fight anymore, I can't fight anymore, the pain, the stress, the love loss, the anger, the sadness, its too much..." Cole looks at Phoebe who's leaning against his chest. The Seer is connecting with Cole/Source so he sees the whole picture of what she's seeing, still. Phoebe pulls away and puts her hand to his face. Phoebe gets another Preminition.Cole/Source, and The Seer see this.  
  
**The Preminition shows Cole,Phoebe and Shax; Phoebe says 'Evil Wind That Blows, That Which Forms Below. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.' Shax hits Cole with a concussive blast sending him over the rail and then turns ghastly and disappears within the wind.Phoebe runs to the stair rail and looks over as Cole plumets 5 stories but Shimmers out just in time. Phoebe yells 'Cole!' Cole shimmers next to Phoebe and she quickly throws her arms around him hugging him emotionally,Afraid she almost lost him. Phoebe looks at him and says 'That was too close....' Cole looks at her and says 'Its okay, I'm alright, I just don't know about your innocent.' The Preminition then flashes black and then white and then flashes blank.**  
  
Phoebe pulls away then flashes back to reality. "Somethings wrong...somethings not right, my Preminitions are going crazy..." Cole looks at her carefully and then takes her hands in his. "No, nothings wrong....your Preminitions are going crazy because your hearts going crazy.Thats why they keep showing you our Love and our Fights.Like the one you just had...about Paige,Shax,and Us." Phoebe looks at him, "How did you-- " Cole interrupts "I think the Seer permenately connected me." Phoebe looks at him then kisses him. Another Preminition flashes through Phoebe, and Cole/Source and the Seer see it.  
  
**The Preminition shows Cole and Phoebe; Phoebe and Cole the time she was in the past saving Melinda Warren, the Preminition cuts to a full picture of the Apple peals forming a 'C' for 'Cole'.The Preminition flashes to Cole's and Phoebe's first kiss Phoebe says 'So, still friends?' Cole replys 'I hope we're more than that.' Phoebe smiles 'Do you? prove it' Cole pulls her close and kisses her.The Preminition flashes to another kiss Phoebe has a bottle of water and some asprin for Prue, she says 'you okay?' and then kisses him.The Preminition flashes through all their kisses one by one.The Preminition then flashes black and then white and then flashes blank.**  
  
Phoebe and Cole's kiss stops and Phoebe flashes back to Reality. "I...I hate these Preminitions." Cole looks surprised and hurt is written all over his face. Phoebe touches his face again, "No, Cole I mean, I'd just rather have the real you instead of the Preminitions," Cole kisses Phoebe this time. This time a Preminition comes with the bad instead of the good.  
  
**The Preminition shows Cole and Phoebe; Images of Cole and Phoebe fighting throughout the past years fly through the Preminition, The Preminition flashes to the earlier morning when Phoebe cast the truth spell, Cole's words echo through the Preminition. 'Phoebe.....I love you, and I have a BIG secret to tell you...' Phoebe smiles and says 'I'm listening......' Cole takes a deep breath and says 'I'm....ah, I'm the uh, I'm the new...S-s- Source...' Phoebe collapses and Cole catches her.The Preminition flashes to Phoebe in the cemetary talking to Patty 'is the answer the same?' Patty asks. Phoebe cries and says 'Yes.....' The Preminition cuts to Cole and the Seer. 'I didn't need you to know the answer to that question.....' Cole remarked grinning.The Preminiton flashes to the Old Phoebe comming to the past and slapping Cole in the Attic.The Preminition flashes to Phoebe as a Banshee attacking Belthazor.The Preminition flashes to Phoebe and a Cop. The Cop says to Phoebe 'If I could just have your home phone number and address incase something comes up.' Phoebe replys 'its the same as my sister's.we live together' Cop says 'really? what would you say if one of my next questions is 'can I take you to dinner?' Phoebe laughs and says 'wow, uh, you caught me off-guard with that one.' The Preminiton flashes to Phoebe kissing the cop.The Preminition flashes again to Cole and Piper. Cole says 'you rang? Piper, not the sister I was expecting....' Piper sends a remark 'Phoebe's turned into a banshee' Cole replys 'A banshee? well thats different' Piper snaps at him 'she turned into a banshee because she's hurting over you, and you might be the key to turning her back.' Cole responds 'sorry I don't work for good anymore' Piper gets agitated 'not even for someone you love?' Cole gets irritated 'Love-d past tense.' The Preminition flashes to Cole and Phoebe in Phoebe's room 2 years ago when Phoebe was hit with the sin ball 'Lust' Phoebe is out of her good and into her bad Cole shimmers out at the end when Piper walks in. The Preminition then flashes black and then white, the Preminition the flashes blank.**  
  
Phoebe pulls back from the kiss to stop the Preminitions.She collapses because the Preminitions took too much out of her.Cole catches her. "Phoebe! what the hell happened?" Phoebe's unconscious. Cole picks Phoebe up in his arms. Cole flames to the underworld with Phoebe in his arms. "You're back, oh, and how smart you brought the witch. Good now we can turn her evil too." Cole throws a fireball 1 inch off of hitting the seer. "Don't even think about it..." The Seer is surprised, "love is love...don't you think?" Cole looks at her with Rage."Theres no such thing as evil love." The Seer is agitated. "Then why did you bring her? what do you want?" Cole is irritated. "I want to know what happened to her...why did she pass out?" The Seer sighs and looks up. "I don't know...I don't see why things happen...but things happen because of 'Them'." she points up to the Elders. "If you want a answer...talk to the Whitelighter." Cole looks at her more serious now. "He'd just as well kill me as talk to me...he might bring Piper." The Seer raises her voice, "a witch is a witch! accept your the source and she'll be no threat to you, accept that your the source and turn your witch into your queen. We have a high priest he can marry you evily." Cole thinks the idea over. "No....I'd much rather die then have Phoebe turn evil." The Seer is frustrated. "Phoebe now bares the child from her Preminition...that is why she passed out from her Preminitions." Cole looks to Phoebe. "I don't believe a word from you so I will ask their Whitelighter." Cole flames out and into Phoebe's and his room. "Leo!" Cole said outloud but not in a yell. Leo orbs into Cole's and Phoebe's room. Cole is holding Phoebe in his arms. "what the hell did you do to her?!" Leo said looking at Phoebe with worry. "I didn't do anything...she passed out after a Preminition in the masuleaum." Leo looks at Cole. "I believe you...I know Phoebe put a spell on the manor." Cole has pain in his eyes. Cole sets Phoebe down on the bed. Leo goes over to Phoebe and puts his hands over her. Leo heals Phoebe. Phoebe becomes conscious. "Leo...? Cole...?" Cole hugs Phoebe. Leo looks at Phoebe, "Phoebe? how did this happen? whats going on...Piper told me Cole's the new source..." Cole looks at Leo. "I am...well...no...I mean...I have the source in me but, I can surpress him with my love for Phoebe." Leo looks to Cole then to Phoebe. "I..I don't know what happened, my Preminitions are going crazy, I'm going crazy damnit!" Leo looks at her. "Maybe the Elders know whats going on," Cole stops Leo. "Wait...it could be the fact that Phoebe's pregnant right?" Leo looks to Phoebe with surprise and shock written all over his face. "Y-y- you're pregnant?" Phoebe looks at him. "Please, don't tell Piper she'll be completely mad!" Leo sighs. "Alright..well I'll go check with the Elders." Leo orbs out. Phoebe sighs. Cole watches Phoebe. Phoebe flames out and to the kitchen where Piper is. Cole is alone. Cole flames out and into the living room looking for Phoebe. Piper sees Phoebe flame in and looks behind her. "What the hell just happened, Phoebe...?" Cole hears Piper in the kitchen and quickly runs into the kitchen. "I..I'm pregnant...my...my Preminitions are going crazy, I feel dizzy...and and....I think I just...just...flamed into the kitchen...from my room." Piper looks at him then turns to Phoebe. "P-pregnant?" Piper turns to Cole, "what did you do!" Cole looks at Piper defensively. "I didn't do anything, well...maybe I got her pregnant but...I didn't make her flame...I can't give people powers Piper, I'm just me...I didn't make her flame anywhere it just happened." Leo orbs in. "Well the Elders said she's pregnant. P-piper! Phoebe....I'm sorry really but the truth spell..." Phoebe sighs "its okay...I'm okay...Piper knew anyways...I blurted it out...and I flamed into the kitchen, without Cole..." Leo falls back a bit and catches his balance. "Well...you're going to have the most powerful witch....so maybe your baby has the power to Flame?" Cole looks at her. "If thats true you have the power to shoot off fireballs." Phoebe collapses and Cole catches her. "You mean I'm..I'm demonic? in a way...?" Leo nods in sympathey. "Until the child is born..." Phoebe cries. "Can't I..I just speed up time? give it a little push?" Leo shakes his head. "You wouldn't want that it just makes the powers more intense." Piper cries. Paige walks in. "Hey, woah! whats up? why's everyone crying? why is Phoebe in Cole's arms trying to stand and....why doesn't anyone call me at work with news anymore?" Paige said. "I'm P-pregnant! I flame...I shoot off fireballs...and Cole...has the Source in him...not exactly good news...." Phoebe said through tears. "Woah! rewind and freeze! Cole is the source? and he's still in the 'Charmed Ones' presence? why haven't you guys vanquished his sorry ass?" Phoebe is crying still and Piper gets her emotions straight. "He's still here because he is Phoebe's fiancee' they are marrying in two days after all...and because we don't have a vanquishing potion for the source and because he is the father of Phoebe's child...reason enough?" Paige is frustrated.  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
should this fan fiction continue?  
  
or  
  
should I post a new fan fiction?  
  
www.fanfiction.net 


End file.
